


Константа

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Romance, a bit angsty, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как константа. Как понимание. Как неизбежность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Константа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды The Walking Dead на ЗФБ-2014.

Проскальзывая внутрь себя пальцами, Андреа думает о Рике.  
Не пытается представить, как это делал бы он. Как он развел бы ее ноги в стороны и, наклонившись, уткнулся бы лицом ей между плечом и шеей. Нет, Господи, нет. Конечно, она не представляет ничего такого. В этом просто нет нужды. У неё ведь есть Дэйл.  
Она просто... Думает о нём. Люди делают огромное количество странных, извращённых и прогнивших больше, чем самые застарелые тела ходячих, вещей, когда дрочат.  
Она с ними и в сравнение не идёт. С тем же, мать его, Губернатором, который, наверное, еле мог устоять от желания сжать свой член всякий раз, когда видел вываливающиеся из распоротого желудка ходячего кишки.  
Она просто _думает_ о Рике. Спокойно и сдержанно анализирует. Его решения, его поступки. И разве что совсем немного вспоминает так редко появляющуюся на его неприлично заросшем щетиной лице улыбку.  
Она чуть сгибает пальцы, задевая бугорок плоти, и рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы. Тихо, сдержанно. Нельзя никого тревожить. Сон у них в эти дни – на вес золота.

Андреа ни капли не радуется, когда узнаёт о том, что Лори погибла. Плачет, размазывает по лицу слёзы, сопли и даже немного слюни, уткнувшись в плечо Дэйла. Он гладит её по голове, и она не знает, от чего больнее – от того, что она потеряла подругу или от того, что Рик навсегда лишился жены. Или, может, от ясного и чёткого понимания того, что и человек, путающийся сейчас пальцами в её волосах, целующий в висок и шепчущий на ухо о том, что всё, возможно, когда-нибудь будет хорошо, умрёт тоже. Не сейчас, нет. Возможно, завтра. Возможно, через шесть лет. Возможно, через секунду. Когда-нибудь. Просто – не сейчас.

Андреа никогда, никогда не врала Дэйлу.  
Слова о её любви всегда были правдой до последнего звука. Она любила его, любила всей душой, была привязана к нему, как ни к кому другому в их группе. Ценила его, слушала, иногда даже испытывала какое-то близкое к обоготворению чувство. В Дэйле ведь правда было всё то, что она когда-либо хотела в мужчине. Она чувствовала искренне, отдавая всё своё сердце и всю свою душу.   
Она никогда не умела иначе, и даже бродящие вокруг ожившие трупы не смогли этого изменить.  
Просто где-то на самом краю разума всегда маячило другое лицо. Так, будто его выжгли на корочке подсознания, и никуда от него уже не денешься. Оно не преследует, не мешает жить, не заставляет страдать и мучатся, оно просто… Там. Как константа. Как понимание. Как неизбежность.  
Но боже, нет, она не врала Дэйлу, когда говорила, что любит его.  
Заливаясь слезами и цепляясь за его слабеющую руку, она была максимально честна с собой, с ним, со всем окружающих их чёртовым прогнившим миром.

Сначала просто сжимая в пальцах, а потом натягивая себе на свою голову его потёртую шляпу, она ещё немного умирает изнутри.  
Вместе с последним вздохом Дэйла отслаивается ещё маленькая частичка её души.

Она никогда не перестанет любить Дэйла, она всегда будет помнить его и скорбеть о нём, но когда Рик проводит пальцами единственной руки по её спине, нежно, легко, практически невесомо, очерчивая позвоночник и чуть надавливая у копчика, она мягко выгибается, подставляясь под прикосновение, и глупо, абсолютно по-дурацки улыбается в подушку.  
Так – правильно. Так – должно быть.  
Они дожили до этого момента. Одни из немногих изначальных членов их группы. Они прошли сквозь девять и больше кругов Ада. Они выкарабкались. Они сумели. Поэтому – так должно быть.  
Рик дотрагивается сухими губами до её плеча, обжигая сбивающимся дыханием разгорячённую после секса кожу, и Андреа сжимает пальцами одной руки простыню. Вторая же тянется чуть в сторону, к Рику, и цепляется за его бедро.  
Он легко прикусывает мочку её уха, она смеётся.

Она помнит.  
Она никогда не забудет.  
Она хрипит имя Рика, когда выталкивает из окна башни сопротивляющееся тело подручного Негана.  
Она будет произносить это имя снова и снова.


End file.
